


W is for Werewolves

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Akaashi had always wanted a family.





	W is for Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> Stacysmash requested Werewolves+MatsuAka over on tumblr! It kind of turned out more KuroDai?? I'm so sorry about that, hopefully you still like it!
> 
> Feel free to drop by and offer up a mythical creature+ship on tumblr (or here!)  
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/

Akaashi packaged up the clients order and handed it over with a smile and well wishes.  Business had been good that day, though they had more exchanges then money orders but that was all well and good anyways.  At least Kuroo seemed to think so and he had been running the shop much longer than Akaashi had been working there. He was one of the only shops in the world that still allowed exchanges and people seemed to pop up from all over for a good bargain.

 

“I understand the importance of exchanges but why do you continue to accept cursed items?”  Akaashi asked even though he knew the answer. He was just being difficult considering Kuroo had been reorganizing the same bookshelf for several hours now instead of actually helping out in his own store.  Akaashi looked down at the cursed orb, kept contained by a cracking glass box.

 

“Because if we get rid of the curses then the items are worth a pretty penny.”  Kuroo stated, which was only half the truth and they both knew it.

 

“Of course it has nothing to do with that new warlock down the street.”  Akaashi deadpanned as he watched another slim crack appear in the glass casing.  Kuroo grumbled and pretended to be completely invested in alphabetizing the books on the shelf.  Akaashi could see the redness on his cheeks at the mention of the warlock.

 

Akaashi sat up straighter as he caught a familiar scent in the air.  Through sheer willpower alone he forced his tail to remain still instead of allowing it the freedom to wag, which he refused to do anywhere Kuroo could see.  Akaashi might be Kuroo’s familiar but he knew better than to show any sign of weakness in front of the witch. It wasn’t as if Kuroo was a bad person, Akaashi wouldn’t have entered into the familiar contract if he had been, but he was a pain in the ass and would never let the fact that Akaashi’s ears perked up and his tail actually wagged when a certain someone came into their store.

 

The bell over the door tinkled charmingly as two figures walked in.  Another cracked appeared in the glass casing and Akaashi was only minorly worried about that.

 

“Sawamura!”  Kuroo perked up immediately, abandoning his futile attempt to bring some order to his chaotic store.  Akaashi was annoyed because he would be the one who would have to clean up the mess that Kuroo had made of a shelf that had previously been perfectly fine.

 

“Kuroo, I got your note.”  Sawamura was of average height, though with his tall and lanky familiar towering behind him he always appeared shorter.  Most magic users were like Kuroo, built more so on the willowy side of things but Sawamura had the body of a soldier. Akaashi had no idea why a warlock who specialized in cursed items would need so many muscles and wasn’t really inclined to ask.

 

“And you rushed right over to see me, how very telling.”  Kuroo said in what Akaashi thought was supposed to be an alluring way but just sounded cocky.  Sawamura’s smile turned a little sharper as his familiar covered his mouth and glanced away from the train wreck unfolding before them.

 

Kuroo was quite taken by Sawamura.  Akaashi had seen the other man be smooth and charming but all those traits seemed to scatter in the wind whenever Sawamura appeared.  It was as if he resorted to school yard tactics of metaphorically pulling on Sawamura’s pigtails. Akaashi was loathe to admit that when Kuroo quit trying so hard and was just his normal self, he and Sawamura seemed to have something but Kuroo kept getting in his own way.

 

“I only came so quickly because the last time you said no rush and the curse broke on the item.”  It had melted the entire backroom and all the stock in it. Kuroo had pretended it was fine and didn’t worry him but Akaashi had seen the tears in the witches eyes before he briskly wiped them away.

 

The glass case looked like it was barely holding itself together.

 

“Excuse me?”  Akaashi said, interrupting the two magic users because they could keep up their bickering for hours and it didn’t seem like they had that long.

 

Sawamura stepped over, hitting Kuroo on the way who made a big show of pouting and being hurt though Akaashi knew that if Sawamura actually hit someone, there would be broken bones involved.

 

“Unbelievable.”  Sawamura sighed. “Please step back Akaashi.”  Akaashi nodded and stepped out from behind the counter, using the excuse to stand next to Sawamura’s familiar.

 

Werewolf familiars weren’t common amongst human magic users.  They tended to run a little wild and have minds of their owns.  It was difficult to control them even though the magic payoff was much more than that they could get from a house cat or bird.  Akaashi had grown tired of being alone so when he felt the pull of Kuroo’s magic, he had answered. Kuroo had been surprised a werewolf had shown up but without blinking he had easily accepted Akaashi into his life.

 

Matsukawa had Sawamura had been together since they were young.  It was obvious in the innate trust they had for each other, the gentle pull of magic that Sawamura asked for and Matsukawa gave without hesitation.  They had moved to the city, to the busy marketplace to set up their own shop.

 

“Are you having a good day Akaashi?”  Matsukawa asked, voice deep and smooth, his question mundane even as the warlock he was in contract with worked difficult magic near them.

 

“So far, yes.  And you?” Akaashi asked back, looking up into dark eyes with a set of fuzzy eyebrows over them.  Matsukawa was striking rather than handsome like Sawamura or sexy like Kuroo. He towered over most people and he should have been thin but he was broad with an expression that always looked like he was ready to fall asleep at any moment.  The mess of black hair on top of his head nearly hid his matching black ears and his black fluffy tail always seemed to be wagging gently behind him.

 

“Good good.”  Matsukawa glanced over at the two human magic users.  Sawamura was concentrating on consuming the curse, black tattoo’s expanding the length of his forearms and magic swirling around him.  Kuroo stood by, probably too close, eyes wide and smile a little manic as he watched Sawamura work. “Daichi got flowers today, he still has realized he’s being courted.”  Kuroo’s eyes snapped over to them but Matsukawa was back to looking down at Akaashi, as if he wasn’t purposely provoking Kuroo.

 

“The same person?”  Akaashi asked, enjoying the teasing especially when it came at Kuroo’s expense.  They weren’t lying, Sawamura was often being courted by one person or another. His rare ability to consume magic made him a wanted commodity and it didn’t harm him that he looked like he was lovingly carved out of marble.

 

“A King this time, there were a lot of flowers.”  Matsukawa stated in a tone devoid of emotion though Akaashi was close enough to see the slight curving of his lips.

 

“There.”  Sawamura said with satisfaction, wiping sweat off his brow before pulling his sleeves down to cover his tattoos once more.  Kuroo’s attention snapped back to the warlock who was opening the box and grabbing the orb out of it. “Oh I see, it catches nightmares.   That will be useful.” Sawamura held out the orb to Kuroo, who stared down at it with a frown.

 

“A king is courting you?”  Kuroo asked and Akaashi felt a bit guilty for teasing him so badly.

 

Anyone could see how much Kuroo liked Sawamura.

 

“He sent me flowers.”  Sawamura gently took Kuroo’s hand and pressed the orb into it.

 

Anyone also could see how much Sawamura liked Kuroo.

 

Matsukawa nudged Akaashi and they both walked to the back kitchen.  Akaashi started to make tea as he heard the soft voices of the two men in the other room.  Perhaps that would be the final push they needed to finally admit what everyone else already knew.

 

Matsukawa’s big body pressed against Akaashi’s back, carefully minding his tail.  Akaashi hummed in contentment as Matsukawa nuzzled his neck gently.

 

When Akaashi had accepted Kuroo’s familiar contract he had hoped for a companion.  As much as he teased and scolded Kuroo, he was glad for his company and knew within a few more years they would be as close as Matsukawa and Sawamura.  What Akaashi could never have even imagined was finding a mate too, of being apart of a family. Even if two members of their family were stubborn and too thick headed to admit to their feelings.

 

This time Akaashi didn’t stop his tail from wagging happily behind him.


End file.
